theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day Sid and Adelaide Chang 1st met 1 another
Plot Summary Sid flash backs to the memories and times of when she 1st met Baby Adelaide when she was 7 years old. Story Script Scene 1: The Chang family members' house/the dining room 7 Year Old Sid, Becca and Stanley are enjoying their dinner meal of oven baked chicken, mashed taters and green beans. Becca: "Well, Stanley, should we tell her?" 7 Year Old Sid: "What, Mom and Dad? tell me what?" Becca and Stanley: "We're planning on having another baby boy or girl." Becca: "What do you think, Sid?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Super good and thrilling, can I be excused right now? the nature documentary on frogs, lizards, geckos and salamanders is on in 15 minutes." Cut to 7 Year Old Sid watching the nature documentaries......... Stanley: "So, Sid, now that your show's over, let's speak with 1 another. how exactly are you feeling about this?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Super good, Dad, but what exactly does being siblings mean?" Stanley: "Well, some young kids become siblings by birth and some of them become siblings by adoption." 7 Year Old Sid: "Does this mean I'm gonna become a big responsible sister?" Stanley: "Yeah, Sid, you're mother's 100 percent pregnant right now." 7 Year Old Sid: "I'm gonna become a big responsible sister to a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl! yahoo!" 7 Year Old Sid goes right up to her bedroom. 7 Year Old Sid (looking right at her reflection in her bedroom mirror): "Well, big sister, you better get your beauty sleep if you have school tomorrow morning and afternoon." 7 Year Old Sid falls asleep in her bed. The very next morning, 7 Year Old Sid had just finished her breakfast meal and Becca and Stanley had just hired Felicia, 7 Year Old Sid's grandmother to watch over her. Becca: "Now, Sid, your father's taking me to Dr. Robertson's office for a checkup, Grandma Felicia's in the living room so don't play any pranks on your good friends and neighbors like last time, we don't wanna come back home to any of them, you understand that right now?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Yeah, Mom, I understand that right now." Becca and Stanley make their leave and 7 Year Old Sid walks right out on her way to the bus stop and the school bus drives around on their way to the Gunther Town Elementary School building. The school hallways 7 Year Old Sid, Katie, Olivia and Francesca are speaking with 1 another about Becca's pregnancy. 7 Year Old Sid: "Did you girls hear the super exciting news? my mom's 100 % pregnant and I'm gonna become a big responsible sister real soon." Katie: "Oh my gosh, Sid," Olivia: "that's super exciting," Francesca: "I can hardly wait to meet your new brother or sister." 7 Year Old Sid: "I know, Francesca, and my Mom's at home having this baby shower party and we just got everything prepared for the newborn baby's arrival." The 4 young girls walk right over to Gladys Robertson's 2nd grade classroom. Gladys Robertson: "Good morning, students." All 2nd grade students: "Good morning, Ms. Robertson." Olivia: "Ms. Robertson, you guys," Katie: "Sid's gonna become a big responsible sister to a baby boy or girl." Gladys Robertson: "Oh that's super exciting news for you, Sid, and right after recess, I can give you something to put on your soon to be brother or sister's good luck wishes quilt. now let's begin our vocabulary test." The 2nd grade students begin working on their vocabulary test papers, then later on, have outside recess. 7 Year Old Sid: "So do you girls wanna come to my mom's baby shower party right after school today?" Francesca: "Why sure, Sid," Katie: "of course we do." 7 Year Old Sid: "Good, then it's a deal." Later on in the school hallways...... Gladys Robertson: "Sid, for your soon to be brother or sister's quilt, he or she's gonna really love horses." Gladys Robertson gives 7 Year Old Sid the horses patch. 7 Year Old Sid's getting more quilt patches from the ice cream parlor, the library and other places. Back home in the Chang family members' house/Becca's baby shower party Katie: "We're super good at taking super good care of babies," Olivia: "so call us every single time." Janet: "Becca, open this 1 up." Becca: "Where is it?" Janet: "Right here, next to the coffee table." Becca (reading the tag on the baby shower gift): To Becca, from, Janet." Becca opens the baby shower gift and finds a baby mobile right inside of it. Becca: "Wow, oh my gosh, a baby mobile, this would be just perfect for the baby's crib." 7 Year Old Sid: "Well we can't paint the crib bright blue or bright pink yet, we don't know if it's gonna be a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl." Katie: "Here, Mrs. Chang, I got this other gift for you." Katie gives Becca the 2nd baby shower gift. Becca (reading the tag on the 2nd baby shower gift): To Mrs. Chang, from, Katie. Becca opens the 2nd baby shower gift and finds a plush toy gorilla to put right inside the baby boy or girl's crib. Becca: "Wow, a gorilla plushy, my 2nd born son or daughter will really love it." Stanley: "Yep, he or she sure would." Becca suddenly goes right into labor. Becca: "Oh, Stanley, it's time to go right down to the hospital." Stanley: "It's time? oh boy, everybody to your positions, people! Janet, get Agnes, Mildred, call the hospital, Becca, begin your breathing, come on. Becca: Breathing Stanley: "good lady." Agnes: "Let's go, hurry up, we got ourselves a Chang to deliver!" Felicia: "Now that's what I call an indoor baby shower." The Chang family members' car drives around with everybody following them on their way to Taylor-Boyce Memorial Hospital. Taylor-Boyce Memorial Hospital The 3 Chang family members and the others walk right over to the receptionist. Receptionist: "Oh, Becca, I don't think you were due 'til next week right now. well I guess we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?" Becca: "But Dr. Gunderson promised me a much comfy hospital room." Stanley signs in to the receptionist and they all follow 1 another on their way to where Dr. Gunderson's standing. Dr. Gunderson: "Stanley, Becca, thank goodness you're all here, how far apart are the pains, Becca?" Becca: "They're pretty much constant." Dr. Gunderson: "Then let's go right in your hospital room and get you all settled up in there." 7 Year Old Sid, Katie, Francesca and Olivia go right into the game room and begin playing some video games there. Cut to Becca in her hospital room...... Becca: Breathing Continues Dr. Gunderson: "Alright, Becca, you can do it, push now, keep going, (she looks around at the other staff members.) have we got a good reading on the emergency financial manager lately?" Becca: In Alarm Dr. Gunderson: "Here it comes." A baby girl is born to the chang family members. Baby Girl: A Bit Stanley: "Oh, Becca, she's super beautiful, she's a little sweet girl." The baby girl's eyes are now in focus and concentration. Becca: "Hello there, our dear little sweet girl." The baby girl's in Becca's arms. Stanley: "What do we think we should name our 2nd born daughter?" Becca: "How 'bout we name her Adelaide?" Stanley: "That's good. Adelaide Katie Chang." Felicia: "Oh yeah, I really love it." 7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, girls, let's go, my mom's probably finished doing her rhythmic breathing by now." The 4 young girls walk around on their way to Becca's hospital room. Felicia: "There you girls are." Becca: "Sid, we want you to meet somebody super special. this is your new baby sister, Adelaide. Adelaide, this is your big sister, Sid." Dr. Gunderson picks up Baby Adelaide while 7 Year Old Sid sits right in the armchair and he places her right in 7 Year Old Sid's arms. 7 Year Old Sid (sitting in the armchair and holding Baby Adelaide in her arms): "Hi there, Adelaide." Baby Adelaide: A Bit Olivia: "Oh my gosh, what a super good name for a cute and adorable baby girl. Sid and Adelaide." Katie: "Your baby sister's super cute and adorable, Sid, can I touch her head?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Of course you can, Katie, but only gently." Katie touches Baby Adelaide's head gently. Katie: "She's real soft and adorable. Francesca: "Wow, this is super thrilling." Baby Adelaide: Loudly 7 Year Old Sid: "What's Adelaide crying about? did I do something wrong here?" Stanley: "No, Sid, she just doesn't know any of us yet, it'll take plenty of time." Later on when they're preparing to take Baby Adelaide home to live with them. 7 Year Old Sid, Stanley and Becca are changing Adelaide's wet pamper. Baby Adelaide: And Giggling 7 Year Old Sid: "There we go, a no longer wet pamper and finally a new 1." Meanwhile they're all driving around in their separate cars..... Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Becca: "She's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, I changed 1 of her wet pampers, maybe her ears are hurting her." 7 Year Old Sid: "Here, Mom, let me try." 7 Year Old Sid prepares to make her wacky face. 7 Year Old Sid: "Look, Adelaide, wacky face." 7 Year Old Sid makes her wacky face. Baby Adelaide: And Laughing Stanley: "Good work there, honey cakes." 7 Year Old Sid: "It's all in the face." Back at the Gunther Town Elementary School Building 7 Year Old Sid: "So then, all I do is this, (She makes her wacky face again.) and she quits crying just like that, but it only works since I'm the only 1 in my entire family who knows how to do it." Katie: "Wow, super thrilling," Olivia: "you must be gifted." 7 Year Old Sid: "Come right over to my house, I can show you girls how it's done." Francesca: "Wow," Olivia: "what a super good idea." Back home at the Chang family members' house The 4 young girls are in Baby Adelaide's bedroom and standing right by Baby Adelaide's bright pink crib. Olivia: "How can you possibly tell if she's about to cry?" Francesca: "Well with Kayla, it can happen super fast, 1 minute she's alright, then suddenly, she's terribly upset about things." Baby Adelaide: A Bit 7 Year Old Sid: "I think we need to wait it out." The 4 young girls are now playing Slides and Ladders. Francesca: "Your turn, Katie." Baby Adelaide: A Bit Again Olivia: "Here it is. stand by, Sid. and action, Adelaide." Baby Adelaide: Rattle Olivia: "Another false alarm, what good does it take to get a baby girl like her to cry around here?" 7 Year Old Sid (staring at Olivia with an angry and annoyed stare on her face): "She only cries when she's all prepared." The 4 young girls are back to playing their Slides and Ladders game and Francesca wins the final ladder. Francesca: "I won the final ladder! you girls wanna play again?" Katie: "I don't know. maybe we should go back home right now." Olivia: "We can't go back home right now, I saw a behind the scenes documentary of Monkeys Do the Craziest things, and it took them a couple of months to swing around from branch to branch." Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Again Olivia: "Wow, that's super loud. okay, Sid, show us your gift." 7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide." 7 Year Old Sid makes her wacky face again. Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Olivia's still got the video camera. 7 Year Old Sid: "She doesn't like the video camera, Olivia, move back 1 single space." Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Francesca: Rattle "You want this, Adelaide?" Baby Adelaide: And Giggling Again 7 Year Old Sid: "Francesca, what are you doing?" Francesca: "I just wanted to help you out." 7 Year Old Sid: "I didn't need any help, I was just warming myself up a bit." Meanwhile in the grocery store........ Baby Adelaide drops her duck rattle. Baby Adelaide: And Wailing 7 Year Old Sid picks up the duck rattle. 7 Year Old Sid: Rattle Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Again 7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide." 7 Year Old Sid makes her wacky face again, but it still doesn't work. Baby Adelaide notices Francesca. Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Francesca: "Hi there, Adelaide." 7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Mom and Dad, let's go this way." Later on in Gunther Town Park........ Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing 7 Year Old Sid (pretending to be a dancing rabbit): "Look, Adelaide, I'm a dancing rabbit." Bell Rings Francesca: "Hi there again, Adelaide." Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar 7 Year Old Sid (from inside the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Ice Cream and soda bar): "Strawberry banana split sundae, heavy on the chocolate sauce." Sophia: "Tough day so far, Sid?" 7 Year Old Sid: "It's my younger sister, Adelaide, I used to be able to stop her from crying all the time with 1 single look, (she makes her wacky face again.) but right now, the magic's gone for good." Sophia: "I think you should try something new." 7 Year Old Sid: "I tried everything: crazy caps, wacky dance moves and especially farm and zoo critter sounds." Sophia: "What about a nice and relaxing powerful lullaby?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Do you really think that'll work?" Sophia: "Why sure, of course, lullabies or bedtime stories are a proven method of keeping babies and little tykes calm." 7 Year Old Sid: "Then I know just exactly what to do when I get right back home to my house." 7 Year Old Sid makes her leave and walks around on her way back home to the Chang family members' house. Back home in the Chang family members' house again/Baby Adelaide's bedroom Becca has just put Baby Adelaide right down in her bright pink crib. Becca: "Goodnight, Adelaide, our dear sweet 2nd born daughter." Becca exits Baby Adelaide's bedroom to go right back to hers and Stanley's bedroom. Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Again 7 Year Old Sid emerges right into Baby Adelaide's bedroom. 7 Year Old Sid: "Wait, Mom and Dad, I know just what to do around here?" 7 Year Old Sid stands right by Baby Adelaide's bright pink crib. 7 Year Old Sid: Rock a bye Adelaide on the room floor eating mashed bananas asking for more 7 Year Old Sid (continued): when the floor breaks the big crib will fall 7 Year Old Sid: and down will come Adelaide big crib and all. Baby Adelaide stops crying and wailing and falls asleep. Becca: "That was super nice of you to help out with your sister, Sid, but it's time for you to go right to bed right now." 7 Year Old Sid goes right back in her bedroom and falls asleep. 7 Year Old Sid's dream sequence: An ancient temple............ Baby Adelaide (dream sequence): And Wailing Again Olivia (dream sequence): "Whoever can stop the little sweet princess from crying should be given the title of true older sister." Baby Adelaide (dream sequence): Crying And Wailing 7 Year Old Sid (dream sequence) is juggling tennis balls and Francesca (dream sequence) is riding around on a unicycle. Olivia (dream sequence): "Next!" Francesca (dream sequence): Throat Baby Adelaide (dream sequence): And Applauding 7 Year Old Sid (dream sequence): "It just isn't fair, she's already had practice being an older sister, lots of times, how exactly can I compete with that idea?" The very next morning......... Becca: "Hey, Sid, Stanley, I got a super good idea," Stanley: "let's go out to the diner for our breakfast meal." 7 Year Old Sid: "Hey, that's a super good idea." Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Diner The Chang family members (with Baby Adelaide who's asleep in her high chair) are seated for their breakfast meals. Just then, the Jefferson family members show up. Stanley: "Hey look, it's the Jeffersons," Becca: "we should ask them to join us." 7 Year Old Sid: "Mom, Dad, no, what if Adelaide wakes up and begins crying again?" Stanley: "I think the Jeffersons understand more about crying babies and little tykes." Baby Adelaide begins waking up. 7 Year Old Sid: "Oh my word, she's awake. don't cry, Adelaide, please, I can't stand it any longer. when Francesca's around, it's like I'm invisible or something, you probably want her for an older sister." Baby Adelaide throws some of her mashed bananas at 7 Year Old Sid's face. Splat! 7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide, why on earth did you do that?" Baby Adelaide: In Delight Baby Adelaide makes her very own wacky face. 7 Year Old Sid: "That's a super good wacky face, Adelaide, do that again." Baby Adelaide makes her wacky face again. 7 Year Old Sid: "Hey, I taught her how to do that." Mr. Jefferson: "Isn't it super thrilling what siblings learn from 1 another?" Meanwhile, they're all sitting right down for their breakfast meal. Baby Adelaide and Kayla: And Giggling 7 Year Old Sid: "Look, they're speaking in baby language." Francesca: "I wonder what they could be saying to 1 another." Mrs. Jefferson: "You know, Becca, Francesca really loves playing peekaboo games with Kayla, and she insists on doing it over and over again." 7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide!" Francesca: "Kayla!" The 2 big responsible sisters hide their faces right behind their napkins. 7 Year Old Sid and Francesca: "There they are, they're they are, they're they are." Baby Adelaide and Kayla: And Applauding Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts